Love Has No Boundaries
by snowangel420
Summary: When Vidia tells something to a certain music/healing/tinker fairy, the multi-talented fairy doesn't react the way Vidia expects her to. VidiaXOC. FemSlash.
1. Chapter 1

Love Has No Boundaries

* * *

**When Vidia tells something to a certain music/healing/tinker fairy, the multi-talented fairy doesn't react the way Vidia expects her to. VidiaXOC. FemSlash.**

**Okay, I know y'all might be surprised that I'm writing a FemSlash fic, but...I am...**

**Also, I do not mean to make fun of or insult anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vidia, but I do own my OC.**

**Takes place between Great Fairy Rescue and Secret Of the Wings.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Becky is working in Tinkers' Nook for her job as a tinker fairy. She's just finishing a repair on a pan when Vidia comes up to her.

"Hey, um, Becky...can I talk to you about something? In private?"

"Sure, Vidia. Just give me a sec."

"Okay."

A minute passes and Becky is ready to talk.

"Actually, Vidia, there's something I need to talk to you about, too."

"Oh. Okay."

The two girls go into the private workroom in Tinkers' Nook.

"Listen, Vidia..."

"Becky..."

"You go first, Vidia."

"No, you go first."

"We'll go together."

"Okay."

"I think I'm in love with you!" The two gasp.

"Wait...you're in love...with me?" Becky asks Vidia.

"I didn't think that you were, you know, for it."

"I wasn't. But now I am."

"What changed your mind?"

"I realized that love is love, no matter who it's between."

"Nice."

"Thanks. So, you're in love with me, Vidia?"

"Yep. I didn't think you felt the same way."

"I didn't until a couple of days ago that I realized that I'm in love with you."

"Wow. I've known it for a while, but I didn't say anything because of you being against it."

"Wow. I'm glad we confessed to each other, Vidia."

"Me, too, Becky."

"We've got a slight problem, though."

"What?"

"It's subject for banishment in Pixie Hollow. If anyone finds out, they'll have to tell the queen, and if they don't, they'll be banished, too!"

Vidia puts a hand on Becky's cheek.

"Sweetie, you worry too much. Relax. Everything will work out. I've gotta go."

"Yeah, me too. See you later, Vidia."

"Wait, Becky. So, are we like, dating now, or...?"

"Yeah. We are."

"Good, then it gives me an excuse to do this." Vidia runs up to Becky and kisses her on the lips. Becky takes part in the kiss, enjoying it. Seconds pass, and the two girls part.

"Yep. Definitely dating." Becky and Vidia say.

"Becky! Where are you? I need you to finish this shipment order for tomorrow's pick up!" Fairy Mary says.

"Vidia, go. If she finds out..."

"She's not going to find out. No one will. I promise." Vidia kisses Becky on the forehead to reassure her.

"Rebekah! Where are you?

"Coming, Fairy Mary!"

"Oh, there you are! I was beginning to worry about you. Vidia, what are you doing here?"

"Umm...I was just..." Vidia begins.

Becky flies in front of her.

"She was just checking up on me, Fairy Mary. As any good friend would do."

"Get back to work, Becky."

"Yes, Fairy Mary." Becky says.

The two girls look on as Fairy Mary flies away, then sigh.

"Phew. That was close."

"Tell me about it. Hey, thanks for coming up with an excuse for me."

"No problem, Vidia."

"I'd better go."

"Yeah, me, too." After a quick kiss, the two girls go their separate ways.

"Hey, Becky!"

Becky looks back at Vidia, who is higher than she is in the air.

"I'll save you a seat for Fairy Tale Theater!"

"Okay! See you later!"

After Vidia leaves, Becky gets back to work on the pan.

Little do they know, a certain red-headed tinker had been watching them this whole time.

Yeah, I was gonna make this a one-shot, but then I got thinking: what if Vidia and Becky's conversation hadn't been private like they'd thought?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Becky sends a package-delivery fairy with the pan to the client, then gets started on the shipment order for tomorrow's pickup.

Bobble comes over to see her.

"Hey, Becky. What are you working on?"

"Fairy Mary's got me working on the shipment order for tomorrow's pickup. I don't know why I have to do it. I'm not the best tinker. Besides, I have three talents to deal with." But she continues to work anyway.

"Listen, I was in the private workroom earlier and I couldn't help but overhear you and Vidia talking."

Becky looks up, fluttering her wings.

"You were listening to our conversation?! Bobble, you do realize that if you don't tell the queen, you'll be banished?!" Becky says, whispering the last part.

"Look, I don't mind it."

"You'll mind it when you get banished from Pixie Hollow."

"Look, you won't tell the queen and I won't tell her. Vidia won't tell her, right?"

"No, she won't. Bobble, Vidia has to know that you know. I'd feel that she couldn't trust me if she didn't."

"All right. We'll tell her after Fairy Tale Theater." Becky nods then gets back to work.

Later, Becky and Bobble go to Fairy Tale Theater. Becky hides when she sees Vidia. She drags Bobble with her.

"Just relax. Why don't we tell her before?"

"Okay." Becky flies out of her hiding spot, and goes up to Vidia.

"Hey, Vid."

"Hey, Becky. You okay? You look sort of...stunned."

"Me? Stunned? I'm not stunned. What makes you think I look stunned...Vidia, I need to tell you something." Becky guides her girlfriend over to a private area, after making sure no one's listening.

"Vidia, um, remember the conversation we had earlier?"

"Yeah...wait, you don't want to call it off, do you?"

"No! No, never!"

"So, what's going on?"

"Our conversation...wasn't exactly...private."

"What?! Who was watching us?"

"Bobble."

"Bobble?! Bobble was watching us?"

"He doesn't mind it and I know he won't tell anyone, especially the queen."

"You trust him?"

"Not as much as I trust you, but yeah...wait, where is he?" Becky looks near Fairy Tale Theater. She spots Bobble talking to a group of tinker fairies. They gasp and put their hands over their mouths.

"He...he told them...about us..." Becky says, going to her knees.

"It's about to get much worse." Vidia says. Becky flutters up next to Vidia, eyes going wide when she sees...

* * *

**Who do Becky and Vidia see? Find out in Chapter 3! That rhyme was really bad, I hope it's the last one. But, I'll have you know, this chapter is done.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_  
Previously, on Love Has No Boundaries:

Becky spots Bobble talking to a group of tinker fairies. They gasp and put their hands over their mouths.

"It's about to get much worse." Vidia says. Becky flutters up next to Vidia, eyes going wide when she sees...

The queen. Vidia and Becky see the queen. When the tinkers tell Queen Clarion what they had just heard, she gets a stern look on her face.

"She knows...the queen knows..." Vidia says, sinking to her knees.

"Vidia, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We'll figure something out. I promise." Becky looks at Vidia with tears in her eyes.

Vidia and Becky hug.

"Girls!" Becky and Vidia look up. It's the queen.

"Queen Clarion, we can explain." Vidia says.

"There's no need to explain. I know all about you two. Come with me." Queen Clarion says.

The two girls follow, encased in each other's arms.

When the three get to the Queen's chambers, the Ministers of the Seasons and Fairy Mary are there.

"Queen Clarion, please don't banish us. Our life is here. In Pixie Hollow. We have no other home." Becky says.

"You don't have a choice. You two are together. Either you call it off, or you'll both be banished." Queen Clarion says.

"Banished? As long as I'm with her, I don't care that I'm banished!" Vidia says.

"The same goes for me." Becky says.

"Vidia, Becky, I hereby banish you both from Pixie Hollow, into the Winter Woods."

"The Winter Woods?!"

"Queen Clarion, our wings will crack! Vidia, I won't let your wings crack for me!" Becky says.

"I don't care. I'd rather be flightless than not be with you." Vidia says.

"You have until tomorrow to leave. If you're not gone by tomorrow morning, you'll be banished separately."

The two girls fly out.

"This is all my fault." Vidia says.

"Vidia, it's not your fault..."

"Yes, it is! If I had never told you that I was in love with you, this never would've happened!"

"Vidia, it was bound to happen someday. You telling me, I mean."

"You're right, Becky. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay. Come to my house after you're done packing. Bring food."

"Okay." The two girls hug and depart.

In Tinkers' Nook...

"Becky, you don't have to leave. You could just stay here and..." Iridessa begins.

"...and just be miserable for the rest of her life. She can't just stay here without Vidia." Fawn says.

"I know. They could just, you know, sneak around." Iridessa says.

"And then what? Get caught and be banished separately? I'd rather be banished with Vidia than without her." Becky says, packing the last of her things.

"I never expected Queen Clarion to give you two such a harsh punishment. Banished into the Winter Woods? You won't last a day in that cold." Tinker Bell says.

"Way to remain optimistic, Tink." Rosetta says.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll both be fine." Silvermist says.

"Thanks, Sil."

There's a knock on Becky's door. Vidia comes in.

"Hey, guys." Vidia says.

"Hey."

"So, you ready?" Becky asks.

"I think so. You?" Vidia asks.

"As ready as I'm gonna be."

"Okay." The two girls face their friends.

"We'll come with you to the border." Tink says.

"Okay."

The seven girls fly to the Winter Woods, Becky and Vidia carrying their winter clothes among other items.

The two girls turn to their friends.

"We'll miss you. Pixie Hollow just won't be the same without you two." Fawn says.

"We'll miss you, too, Fawn. All of you." Becky says.

"Well...I guess this is good-bye." Silvermist says.

"Yep. I guess it is." Becky says.

The seven girls exchange hugs, and then, after putting on their winter gear, Becky and Vidia step across the border into the Winter Woods.

Looking back at their friends, the two girls, hand in hand, walk away.


End file.
